Broken But still moving
by Haylin Santach
Summary: Naruto was running for his life, once again. Grabbing the nearest hard object near him naruto wrenched it out of the sodden ground wth a squelch and walked forwards his eyes blazing red and the scars on his cheeks standing out black. His mind blank...
1. Chapter 1

Broken but still moving chapter one

G.G; Hello this is me replying to the challenge set by BloodRedSword23, don't worry it's not gonna just be some utter rubbish about various scenarios that are gonna be stuck together. I'm serious about writing this, and incase you hadn't yet noticed the hammer of thor has already made it's appearance, it just hasn't announced itself fully yet.

(sorry but I'm not going with the rules BRS23 set cos I don't write like that I like a good mystery + I'm a lazy cow and can't write 3.000 word long chapters. I'm sorry I gotta spend more time writing my ther stories like the village hidden in time and ARDARK which is nothing about the animal.)

But hey who's up for a bit of good ol' bit of sakura bashing! And maybe a bit of teasing Gaara and his cute little panda ways. HE IS SUCH A TSUNDERE!

* * *

Naruto ran for his life the mob behind him brandishing sharp weapons and flickering torches that glowed like demons casting the men's shadows on the ground, skidding on the slick mud that filled the alleys of konoha Naruto cursed and mumbled to himself as he saw men standing, waiting for him to run into him at the end of the alley he was currently on. Still running Naruto felt a soft wettness on his skin and he looked up just as the heavens broke open and started to pour down water making it near impossible to see any more than a few meters infront of you. If you had normal eye sight that is. Naruto saw easily through the rain and the now copious clouds of steam that billowed up showing him where the men with torches resided. Mentally thanking the kyubi for his eyes Naruto ran on twisting round yet another corner still running, he couldn't stop. No he could never stop, if he did they'd kill him with out a second thought or the slightest care. After all who would lose sleep over demon spawn?

A foot clad in ninja tabi flew into Naruto's face and sent him flying into a wall. A cry of,

"There I heard a crash! Maria's found him!" echoed through the humid air of the summer monsoon and Naruto sat and glared at his new assailant with sadness in is eyes. He knew the Bronze haired Kinoichi before him, oh her face was ingrained in his memory down the slight tint of green in her murky eyes. The kyubi cackled softly and cried out in Naruto's head screaming and ranting the same words,

"SEE THEY DON'T CARE! ALL OF THEM ARE THE SAME! THEY DON'T CARE FOR YOU! AFTER ALL WHO COULD LOVE MY KIT!" The kyubi was screeching now having one of his brief yet uncommon moments of pure insanity that hailed from being locked up for so long with out contact with it's own kind. The glare of the female ninja before naruto was so filled with pure hatred and disgust that at that moment something broke in Naruto, something that had kept him from killing every single person who ever insulted him or threw those random looks of hate in his general direction when he was simply having a snack at the ramen stand. It had stopped him flinging the senbon needle's he always kept on him at the glares that fell on his back. And now it had broken, no he was broken. His dreams of being hokage to Konoha was crushed by his own will and his mind opened up it's dark recesses that he had previously kept locked so that he didn't go mad.

Grabbing the nearest hard object near him naruto wrenched it out of the sodden ground wth a squelch and walked forwards his eyes blazing red and the scars on his cheeks standing out black. He let out a primeval growl that could break the heart of a beast. One that could make the very nine tails inside his stomach feel scared.

The ninja stepped back in fear and the newly arrived mob cried out in terror as a figure stepped out of the mist formed by the downpour. Two blood red orbs surrounded by black and glinting white canines stood out on the boy face making him seem even more demonic than when he was using his kyubi chakra cloak.* A wave of pure unbridled killing intent swept over the crowd of quivering adults and an animalistic growl that had some of the crowd falling to the sodden ground with equally damp trousers ripped itself out of the boy throat. He raise his fist in which he held a large hammer that glowed with an unearthly light. The manic smile of a killer spread onto Nruto's face as he leapt forewards bringing the hammer down on the brown haired ninja's head with a sickening crunch, lifting the hammers out of the woman's head and shaking the shards of skull and the mush of skin blood and brain off his weapon, a chuckle that soon turned into roaring laughter tore out of his chest making the remaining crowd scatter screaming for their lives. The rest were quickly disposed of and swiftly with cruel laughter echoing down the south eastern slums of konoha naruto set about hunting the others who had hunted after him.

As the clouds of madness cleared his young mind naruto thought clearly how he would escape getting locked up for this and his now open mind thought up a simple but effective answer. Rounding up the bodies into a sealing scroll Naruto left the scene of the crime letting the blood on his skin and on the ground wash away. Eyes fading back to cerulean blue and scars returning to silver lines on his face Naruto's eyes skimmed the roof tops for people. A girl stood in a doorway, she'd seen the whole thing.

Naruto turned to face her and gave her a cheery smile that warmed her heart,

"They deserved that, tell you what let's keep it a little secret. They were really bad people. They would've killed your entire family." The girl hearing this smiled hugged him and thanked him and walked of happily thinking that her new friend had saved her life.

Naruto sniggered at the girls innocence and flickered out of existence.

* * *

*Not that he could actually use that yet but oh well..


	2. Chapter 2

Broken but still moving chapter 2

Kakashi looked at the mess of mashed up brain and blood, obviously a person had been murdered here. The dog nin next to grimaced and covered his nose,

"Something scared the shit outa' this guy before he was slaughtered. Literally, this entire area smells of piss like a public toilet after a street festival." he moaned wrinkling his nose in disgust. His dog sniffed the ground and ran around checking every corner of he crime scene, he canine barked and the dog nin looked at kakashi and announced,

"he's found a scent trail." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"After that rainstorm?"

"It's a chakra trail, my Jodau ain't just pretty to look at he has his uses." said the dog nin smirking, then they followed the dog as it pegged it following it's trace.

Naruto reappeared in front of a large waterfall that in a few years he would be training under trying to control his wind natured chakra. Stepping into it he let it wash away the very last drops of blood and the scent of the battle. After a minute or two he stepped into a cave behind the waterfall. However he didn't stop, walking on her stepped over to the far wall and smirked as he stood before it. He bit his finger and let the drop of blood fall into a hollow that was next the a large crack in the wall that was filled with dark green vines. It widened silently and the vines shivered and shook as they retracted so that naruto could pass through. He felt the faint chakra signal of a dog outside, quickly followed by two strong ninja with large amounts of chakra. He smiled and picked the scroll up he quickly dug a deep hole several meters deep and swiftly filled it up, as if realising Naruto did not want the scroll to be found the very plants around the hole sprung up and covered the hole and a good few meters surrounding it with ferns and moss, a small array of cave flowers even shot up and opened their buds to reveal delicate white petals with deep red centres. Naruto smiled wider then made an effort to cover himself in his own blood mimicking the nicks and cuts made by kunai even going as far as to burn his arm with a match and stab a senbon into his heel, he ran forewords further into the crack splattering blood behind him and found himself in a small cave that had the furnishings of a small and relatively luxurious house. Torches lit the walls, a bed lay in the corner with a beautiful bedspread decorated with orange foxes and black bolts of lightening and along another wall was a fully equipped kitchen, fully prepared with an orange toaster and kettle. Through the decorated natural diamond arch in the east wall was a tiled bathroom with a naturally heated volcanic bath*. The disgusting smell of bad eggs that would otherwise stink to high heaven was kept back by the light breeze brushing through the small room from a fan installed by naruto in the roof of the cave, it led to a network of tunnels that led to the surface on top of the waterfall. To make sure it wasn't obvious he'd killed the people that were hunting him he stuffed the senbon he'd used to kill the running prey before using his hammer down a chute that led to a generous sized bubbling pool of magma. Then he pinched himself behind the ear and let tears stream down his face, he put on his face the blank mask of someone in shock and lay down on the bed pretending to quiver in fear.

He was going to get away with killing those people, the hammer he had used to kill them had even turned itself into a neat summoning seal on the palm of his hand. This had perplexed him at first but he'd just banished the thoughts to the back of his mind and set about bing a convincing scared seven year old.

Kakashi leant down to the pebble littered ground and let his fingers touch the half dry blood that had shaped small footprints leading into the shallow pool at the bottom of the waterfall. He suddenly looked up and his partner looked at him perplexed. But when Judau whined and also looked in that direction he understood. With a kunai in his hand the dog nin and the Cyclops, why had armed himself with a ninjato, crept past the waterfall and entered the dark cave behind it that every previous slacking student at the academy knew well.

The footprints led to a wide crack in the wall. Judging by the spacing whoever it had been was running, fast. A small stream at the entrance to the crack had misty red swirls in it and both the nin understood that the could no longer rely on sight, if the tunnel ahead had branch tunnels they would have to use chakra sensing, and with neither of them being a sensor they weren't particularly comfortable with using it to find their way around.

Hearts thudding in their ears they picked up a sound as they neared a light a the end of the crack. A confused look entered the dog nins face as he mouthed to kakashi,

'that's the sound of someone crying!' the Cyclops's eye widened in surprise at this then he motioned for them both to advance.

Kakashi eye widened as he looked around the room in which he now stood. He was amazed that such a place could exist without him realising(1).The dog nin poked him in the ribs and motioned towards the bed where a quivering lump wrapped in a duvet sat, his blonde hair soaked but still defying the laws of physics as it stood u straight and spikey, still slightly red in places from blood. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated in shock, his face streaked with tears. Cut's and nicks were all over his body and there was a large red stain on the sheet of the bed where the boys foot lay with a senbon needle sticking out of the heel gushing blood, not yet healed even with the kyubi's chakra. The boy was mumbling and his face was mostly buried in the duvet. The boy shifted his head noticing they were there and looked at them with his large cerulean eyes and the beginnings of the first scar on his cheeks showing. Kakashi breathed a sigh, partially of relief a part for a reason even kakashi didn't know. The dog nin next to him was still poised to fight, but kakashi had sheathed his ninjato and was walking towards the boy,

"Naruto what have they done to you." breathed Kakashi crouching down beside the boy. He stroked the boys face once, then he stood up and ripped the duvet off of the boys body and heaved the boy onto his shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, we need to get you to hospital, and you need to explain why you have someone else's blood on you." he stated calmly. The dog nin looked at him curiously with a shocked look on his face.

"this kid is supposed to be a jinchiruki? He seems more like a street rat?" whispered the ninja in shocked tones. Kakashi gave him a withering look and replied,

"Well the poor thing's pretty much treated like one Gaza, do you have any idea what his life has been like?"

At that moment naruto chose to whimper and mutter quietly,

"The guard tried this time, and the nuna from the brothel." At this kakashi frowned,

"who Naruto?" but a this Naruto released a dark and sad laugh that made Kakashi and Gaza cringe,

"Maria, ahh but now she's gone, he got rid of her for me the nice man killed her." he murmured happily. kakashi looked at the boy and Naruto had a happy smile on his face.

"Who was this man?"

"Don't know, but he had black hair and he was really pale, and he had this strange tongue. Uhuh he was like a giraffe, he had a really long tongue. No maybe not he was like a reptile? A lizard or snake of some kind? hmmm. maybe?" said Naruto talking seemingly to himself. Kakashi looked at him, they were almost at the hospital but naruto was smiling. But it wasn't a 'oh goody I just got my life saved' smile it was more of a 'oh goody I just got what I wanted for so long serves them right' smile and it creeped the hell out of kakashi.

*Diamond is often found near volcano's don't ask me why, it just gets found there something about superheated carbon or something. and konha is in the FIRE COUNTRY aka; it's gonna be a volcanic country baka!

(1) oh my god yes he is so self important


End file.
